a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tooth-brush, and in particular, to a multifunctional tooth-brush which does not employ any electric current supply to provide brushing and polishing of teeth.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement of the granted ROC Utility Model patent application no. 8621 4621 entitled "manually rotatable tooth-brush structure", Utility Model patent number 132017. The drawbacks of the granted patent are summarized as follows:
(i) When the brush is applied horizontally to brush the teeth, the head portion of the brush is caused to circulate in accordance with the circular movement of the brush handle. The bristles of the brush mounted in horizontal along the brush head are moved in horizontal, and therefore, circular movement and up and down movement of the brush causes a resistance to the teeth which in turn cause the handle to rotate but the brush head remains stationary. PA1 (ii) A second drawback is that the brush head is made to move up and down, and at the same time, it has to be retracted into the inner hole of the handle. Thus, their frictional force with the teeth is great. PA1 (iii) The brush only provides a horizontal brushing and at the same time an up and down direction brushing of the teeth. The brush does not provide a teeth-polishing function.